Try Again
by LuceScuro
Summary: Yaoi Well everything is over and everyone is back to their ordinary lives. But wait a certain red haired bandit feels lonely? Could one wish make history repeat itself very quickly? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Sapphire:** Well I finally started it.   
  
**Virgo:** Yeah I know. Took you long enough and no one even gonna read this stupid thing anyway so I guess it doesn't matter.  
  
**Sapphire:** HEY DO- aw what the hell you're probably right but hey it's here anyway.  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi…..I HURT MY OWN FEELINGS!!!!  
  
*************  
  
Prologue  
**  
It was years after the search for the four reincarnated Suzaku Seishi and a certain red haired seishi was beginning to regret the way things had turned out. As he sat on the roof of his hideout looking at the stars the old bandit thought how things could have been. Sure he was happy but still it could have been better if they had just made some smarter decisions. He was missing the old days when they were all young and fighting side by side, but now he was an old man, Miaka and Tamahome* were in the other world, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Hotohori and Nuriko were starting the best years of their lives over again. And Chichiri, Chichiri was no where to be found. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of depressing the way things had turned out, if only there was a way to start over and make things better.  
  
"Suzaku, if ya can hear me up there in th' heavens could ya please give us another chance," He paused. Did really want to do everything over? Go through all the hardship again? No, this time he would make the right choices. Yes, he would go through with the wish besides it was probably not going to come true anyway so what the hell, why not?   
  
"Please give us another chance, ta do things th' right way fer once. For th' love of Suzaku are ya listening ta me!?!" He was now standing glaring at the sky.   
  
The bandit growled and walked back into the hideout completely unaware that somebody up there was actually considering his wish.  
**  
***************  
  
Suzaku stood at the edge of a great mountain that climbed so high it reached the heavens looking down at the country of Konan, specifically at Mt. Reikaku. He looked down with a hand on his chin and a thoughtful frown on his face, his wings moved uncertainly not sure if he should fly down to Mt. Taikyoku to confront Taiitsukun about turning back time.  
  
"What are you doing peacock?" A voice behind the phoenix growled.  
  
"I was thinking. About my seishi's wish," Suzaku turned around to face his companion, Seiryuu the dragon.  
  
"About that old bandit's wish? Have you lost it! Even thinking about going through the whole thing is crazy enough as it is," Seiryuu hissed as he walked forward to stand beside Suzaku, "Not to mention it'll take a great amount of power to turn time back so much and you'd be the only one willing to give energy."  
  
"Hm, not if I can convince Taiitsukun to get the others to help!" Suzaku said ginning as he turned around and flew down to Mt. Taikyoku.  
  
"What!?! You baka!" Seiryuu screamed after him.  
  
"Is something wrong Seiryuu?" The dragon turned to see Byakko and Genbu behind him.  
  
"That baka peacock wants to turn back time so his miko can come all over again and go through everything again!" Seiryuu scowled at the thought of it happening all over again.  
  
Byakko chuckled, "Since when have you cared about what happens to the Suzaku no Miko and her seishi?"  
  
"I don't, I just don't want to go through seeing my seishi suffer again," Seiryuu with almost actual concern in his eyes.  
  
Byakko nodded, "I actually like idea, it'll be fun to watch the miko and seishi fall for the same tricks or maybe head for better or worse," He frowned, "And then you could stop really bad things from happening to your seishi couldn't you?"  
  
Seiryuu growled but you tell he considering it. After a while Seiryuu scowled once again but nonetheless jumped off of the mountain to follow Suzaku with Genbu and a chuckling Byakko behind him.  
**  
*************  
  
"Absolutely not!"** Was the first thing they heard when they reached Mt. Taikyoku.  
  
The next thing they heard was: "Come on Taiitsukun! Think of how much better it could be!"   
  
"For the last time Suzaku no!"  
  
"Taiitsukun, you won't have to do anything. We'll just sacrifice some of our chi," Byakko said coming up them and giving a smile to Taiitsukun**.  
  
Taiitsukun sighed and reluctantly agreed, "Very well but I hope you all are aware of the consequences." The others nodded.  
  
"Fine then, we do not have a specific time to do this considering we're turning it back, so let's begin now."  
  
***************  
**  
"Hey Yui-chan, look at this book I found! Can you read it?"  
  
"Hm, give it here Miaka. It's in ancient Chinese, The Universe of the Four Gods, sounds pretty cool now let's see. This is the story of a girl, who made her dreams come true…"   
  
*****************  
  
*I'm going to refer to him as Tamahome and not Taka because in the fic Taka isn't really there so…  
  
**Who can resist Byakko's smile?  
  
**Sapphire:** Well? How was it? By the way ppl this story kinda features Tasuki so I'm not really going to start over from the beginning just from when Tasuki is first introduced okay? So, everything before that is exactly the same as in the original.  
  
**Virgo:** Do you really expect ppl to review?  
  
**Sapphire: *sob*** It's all true!


	2. Chapter 1

**Sapphire:** Aren't I wonderful? Updating so soon?  
  
**Virgo: *raises eyebrow*** Oh yeah? And what about you OTHER fics?  
  
**Sapphire: *sweat drop*** Heh, what other fics?  
  
**Virgo: *sigh*** Never mind, some people just never learn.  
  
**Sapphire: *stress mark*** Oh? And what exactly is that supposed to mean?  
  
**Virgo:** =D Northing my friend, nothing at all.  
**  
Sapphire: *suspicious look*** Alright, I'll let it go this time but only because you're the ONLY muse I have.  
**  
Disclaimer:…….(Virgo: JUST SAY IT ALREADY!) *sigh* I do…not own Fushigi Yuugi…**   
  
***************  
  
Chapter 1**  
  
In the forest at the base of Mt. Reikaku a young man* about the age of 17 ran across the land quickly making his way towards his destination. When he reached the end of the forest he stopped to take in his surroundings. He looked ahead and smirked there it was the Mt. Reikaku bandit's hideout in all its glory just like he remembered it.  
  
"Well, at least Eiken was smart enough to keep the place standing," The fiery haired bandit spoke in quite a smooth voice.  
  
***BOOM***  
  
The bandit blinked as a big hole in wall suddenly appeared revealing the boss's room and what was happening inside it.  
  
He smirked again, "They're practically beggin' me ta come in."   
  
With that said he jumped off the ledge he was standing on and continued running towards the bandit hideout.   
  
***************  
**  
"Wait, Hotohori! We have to make him tell us who the fifth Suzaku Seishi is!" A green-eyed girl with buns on the side of her screams.  
  
The man known as Hotohori nods and puts his sword down.  
  
A woman with long purple hair in a nice braid frowns but then quickly smiles, "How about some torture then?"  
  
The girl thinks about it then nods, "Alright, Nuriko."  
  
The woman now known as Nuriko grins and goes up to the pig** and twits his arm back***.  
  
"Tasuki! Tasuki has the character on his body!" The pig screams out.  
  
The girl smiles and goes starry-eyed, "Tasuki, the fifth seishi!" She then turns to the pig with looking REALLY serious, "Where is this Tasuki!"  
  
*WHOOSH*  
  
"What's happening?" Nuriko cries out.  
  
"Miaka! Miaka!" Nuriko and Hotohori cry when the wind stops and Miaka is nowhere to be found.  
  
A man in the corner with blue hair held up by a band goes wide-eyed, "Genrou!"  
  
All the occupants turn to the big hole that Nuriko created in the wall to see a fiery haired bandit known has Genrou with the Suzaku no Miko a.k.a. Miaka slung over his shoulders.  
  
"So, Eiken I go away for a while and ya take over th' whole operation huh? You've even got yerself a bride, quite an accomplishment fer a little piglet like you," Genrou smirks.  
  
"That's not true! I'm not his bride I don't even know the outlaw!" Miaka screams from Genrou's hold.  
  
Genrou looks at Miaka and then back at everyone in the room, "Well then, I'll just take you!"  
  
Hotohori draws his sword, "Oh no you won't!"  
  
Genrou just smirks and takes you three talismans apparently from nowhere, "Gen-jutsu! Shinzarou!" with that three black wolves appears and attack Nuriko, Hotohori and the pig.  
  
"Hey Eiken if ya ever wanna she this girl again you'll have ta fight me for the bosses seat!"  
**  
***************  
  
"Okay, girl no ones gonna save ya now 'cause only me n' my buddy know 'bout this place so just sit still like a good little hostage," Genrou said taking off his coat.  
  
"I really have nothin' against ya its just-" Genrou stopped short in mid-sentence and his eyes went blank.  
_  
//"And you call yourselves men?" 'Tamahome' said.  
  
Suddenly he lunged towards the bandits beating them all at once, he then turned towards Eiken and beat the living daylights out of him.  
  
"TAMAHOME!!!" Miaka screams and jumps to him but just as she reaches him he disappears and all that's left is a talismans with his name written on it.//_  
  
Genrou blinked as a hand came in contact with his face. Instinctively he grabbed the hand before it could get away.  
  
"Hey! What ya do that fer!?!" Genrou demanded has he glared down at Miaka who just glared back.  
  
"What was I supposed to do?!! You were standing there staring off into space like zombie!" Miaka's expression softened, "You said 'Tamahome', why?"  
  
Just as Genrou opened his mouth to reply, there was a knock on the door which was followed by:  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"Yes, who is it?"  
  
"Why, it's Genrou's good friend Kouji who's come to him!"   
  
"Oh that's nice come in."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
With that the door opened and in came the blue haired bishonen which was seen back in the hideout when Genrou first appeared.  
  
Miaka blinked confused. What he doing here? But she could say anything Genrou rushed up to Kouji and the started dancing while say the following phrases:  
  
"Kouji!"  
  
"Genrou, you're back!"  
  
"It's good ta see ya man!"  
  
"But, you just saw me!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Back at the hideout! You didn't notice me? That's cold man!"  
  
"Uh, could someone please tell me what's going on?" Miaka said slightly freaked out by the dancing men.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot 'bout ya. Well ya wanna hear my story?" Miaka nodded, "Well, ya see it all happened a little while ago when my old boss, Hakurou-san, was still alive. But, ya see he was sick so I went ta get him some medicine n' when I came back he was dead n' that bastard Eiken had taken over. I wanted ta take back my place but I knew I had no chance against the tessen so I went away ta become stronger n' eventually I came back but, I still don't think 'm strong enough," Genrou explained taking a deep breath at the end. He was still freaked from that vision thing he had.  
  
"So you were supposed to be the boss huh?" Miaka said taking in all the information, "Well, I'll help you defeat Eiken so, you can be the boss! Let's go!" Miaka said marching out the door.   
  
Genrou and Kouji just sat there for a second blinking and then slowly they looked at each other.  
  
"……Eh, why not? It's her fault if she gets hurt," Genrou said then got up pulled his coat back on and followed Miaka.  
  
Kouji sighed but nonetheless followed.  
**  
******(Skipping to the part where 'Tamahome' shows up)********  
  
"And you call yourselves men," Was all 'Tamahome' said before promptly beating up the bandits.  
  
While this was happening Genrou was frozen. This was exactly what happened in his vision!  
  
'Shit,' Genrou thought as he stared at 'Tamahome', 'What the hell? Who is this 'Tamahome' guy? Why he so important to Miaka? And WHY does he so familiar? I'm sure I've never met him; I mean how could I be able to forget a guy with fighting skills like that? Shit, he's pretty good, not that bad looking either,' Genrou stopped as something metal hit face.  
  
"ITAI!!!" Genrou held his face and glared at Kouji who held the tessen in his hand, "WHY is everyone hittin' me today!?!"  
  
"What are you talkin' about? I just hit you because you were just standing staring off into space and I kinda freaked because there was a possibility that YOU were actually THINKING. Scary isn't it?" Kouji smirked looking down at Genrou.  
  
"How dare you speak ta yer boss like that! I could have ya fired!" Genrou yelled.  
  
The only response he got from Kouji was a long laugh.  
  
***************  
  
Sapphire:** Hm, I think I'll stop here.  
  
**Virgo:** WHAT!?! If this fic does stink this is only four pages! That's low Sapphire, low.  
  
**Sapphire:** But I'm out of ideas!  
**  
Virgo:** So? Comeback and write more when you have more!  
  
**Sapphire:** Eh, alright. Nobodies gonna read this anymore because of the TasxTama coupling anyway.  
  
********(Skipping to the part when Tasuki and Tamahome fight)******  
**  
"Yer that one that broke her arm! She came all this way ta see ya n' ya hurt her! I'll never forgive ya!" So this was Tamahome.  
  
'Tamahome,' Tasuki scowled, 'Here I thought Tamahome was gonna be a great guy maybe even some worthy to practice martial arts with but, I guess that was stupid. How can Miaka love someone like him? He's so cold hearted,' Tasuki blinked as he realized that Tamahome had him cornered and he was about to grab his tessen but he remembered he promised Miaka not to, 'Not only is he cold hearted but kickin' my ass.' Tasuki train of thought was cut off when Tamahome started to choke him not to mention the fact that Nakago had decided to join in.  
  
His vision was starting to get blurry. Tasuki blinked he no longer in a death grip in fact he was in a warm embrace. He opened his eyes and saw Miaka looking down at him talking to him but all he could do was smile before he passed out****.  
**  
******(Skipping to the morning when Tamahome is back to normal)********  
  
Tasuki swore as he woke up two (?) days after his fight with the possessed Tamahome and felt pain shoot throughout his entire body.   
  
"Would some one please remind me why Mitsukake didn't heal me?" Tasuki mumbled to himself as he got his walking stick and walked out of his room and into the dining room where everyone else was.  
  
He quickly took a seat and began eating. As soon as the spoon touched his lips the door opened and in came the miko and Tamahome.  
  
'Oh yeah,' Tasuki thought glaring at Tamahome, 'Mitsukake had to heal HIM first,' Tasuki snorted, 'Even if he was a past friend I had it worse than him.' Tasuki snorted again but this time out loud but no one heard him except for a violet eyed seishi who glanced at him curiously.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Tamahome asked Tasuki for some reason the fiery haired bandit intrigued him.   
  
Tasuki looked at him with disgust, "Why what ever made ya think that? How could anything be wrong with th' great Tamahome here?" The bandit replied in a fake sweet voice, then got up and left the room, his food untouched.  
  
Tamahome watched him leave then turned to Miaka with a cute 'what-I-do?' expression.  
  
Miaka sighed, "It's not your fault Tama, Tasuki's just……being difficult. Um, why don't you try talking to him? I mean you two are quite alike in some ways I'm sure you'll get along."  
  
Tamahome shrugged and finished the rest of his food before getting up going after Tasuki.  
**  
***************  
  
As Tasuki limped across the bridge he heard a voice call after him.  
  
"HEY WAIT!!!"  
  
Tasuki stopped and turned around but as soon as he did he wished he hadn't, but then frowned, he would talk to Tamahome but only because for some God forsaken reason he was important to Miaka.  
  
"Hey, Tasuki! Um, well to be blunt why do you hate me? I mean you met just me, well I know I just met you!"  
  
As Tamahome blabbed on about that topic Tasuki's patience was running thin. He was expecting something along the lines of 'I'm sorry' but not this shit.  
  
"Shut up already! I hate ya and that's that!" Tasuki yelled and then turned to walk away.  
  
But of course the hand on his shoulder caused him stop. He looked over his shoulder and found his face dangerously close to Tamahome's serious one. Blushing slightly Tasuki tried to move a little farther away.  
  
Tasuki blinked why wasn't he moving his legs were moving so why wasn't the rest of his body? Tasuki soon realized it was because Tamahome now had both his hands on Tasuki's shoulders keeping him place. Tasuki was flipped around so he facing Tamahome but he kept his head down.   
  
"I'll repeat me question, why do you hate me?" Tamahome asked looking above Tasuki.  
  
"I don't have ta answer ta you," Was his only reply.  
  
At this moment Tasuki slowly brought his head up and Tamahome slowly brought his down so when they were both looking at each other their lips met. This contact as small as it was, was enough to send electricity through both men as they started into each others eyes shocked.  
  
As soon as reality came back to them they immediately parted glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"What th' fuck was that!?!" Tasuki screamed at Tamahome.  
  
"What are you talking about!?! You kissed me!!" Tamahome screamed back.  
  
"Oh, it's a kiss now?"   
  
"That's not what I mean!!"  
  
"Whatever Tamahome yer as bad as Nuriko I never want to have any contact with you again!"  
  
"Same here Carrot-top!"  
  
"What did ya call me!?!"  
  
"Nothing fang-boy! Ooh, there are a lot of nicknames for you!"  
  
"You just wait till I find one fer you!"  
  
*****************  
  
*C'mon people we all know who it is do I have to describe him?  
  
**Eiken  
  
***I'm surprised Nuriko's touching him! *shudder*  
  
****Yeah I know I cut out the famous words  
  
**Sapphire:** I'm defiantly ending it there!  
  
**Virgo:** Fine with me.   
  
**Sapphire:** Btw I'm sorry if I got some the lines wrong it's just I haven't seen these episodes in a LOOOOOOOG time most of the credit goes to Abyssal Flames! R+R plz!


	3. Chapter 2

**Sapphire: *blink*** Am I still here?  
  
**Virgo: *sigh*** Apparently…  
  
**Sapphire:** Yeah, so let's get this fic started…  
  
**Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase, I am not Yuu Watase  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 2**  
  
It was the night before the summoning of Suzaku and a certain red haired seishi was tossing in his sleep unable to find peace within his dreams.  
  
_// 'What th' hell is goin' on? What's that? That's me! But I'm right here! It's the other seishi too, what're we doin'?'  
  
Tasuki watched as the Suzaku Seishi stood around their priestess and began to concentrate. He could only assume that this was the part where they were completely defenseless considering he couldn't feel their chi.   
  
'Oh, I get it. I'm dreamin' 'bout th' future, when we finally defeat Seiryuu and that bastard Nakago!'  
  
The priestess began to speak, "The four constellations in the heavens, and the four directions of the Earth. Strengthened by law, truth and goodness. Please tell the protector of the South, Suzaku that I will now speak the words. From your dwelling in the heavens to the earth, reveal yourself to us. For the good of mankind, please make extinct every kind of evil. By using your divine powers, protect us. I ask only this...grant this request. Descend from the heavens, and stand before me!"  
  
They waited but Suzaku never came. Nothing happened and Tasuki began to wonder what the hell was going on. Wasn't he dreaming about when they finally defeated Seiryuu?   
  
Suddenly, Chiriko began to play his flute and everyone clutched their heads in pain. Tasuki watched amazed and disgusted at was happening as he saw his priestess crawl helplessly on the ground toward Chiriko.  
  
'What'd he doin'?!! That son of a bitch is tryin' ta kill us! Why is Chiriko attackin' is fellow seishi!!?! That must mean-'//  
  
_At that moment Tasuki shot out of his bed with sweat pouring of his face. Immediately he grabbed his tessen but stopped half-way there.  
  
"What am I doin'?" Tasuki asked himself just standing there for a few seconds.  
  
'What am I gonna do wit my tessen? Go Chiriko huntin'? I can't attack I fellow se- but then again he ain't really a Suzaku Seishi he's a Seiryuu spy but what if I'm wrong?' Tasuki asked himself sitting back down on his bed.  
  
'You weren't wrong about Tamahome saving Miaka. Why should you be wrong about this?' A small voice in his head reminded him.  
  
Tasuki scowled at the mention of Tamahome but nonetheless considered what the small, annoying voice in his head said.  
  
'You should listen and warn the others, other wise you'll make all the wrong decisions again. By the way I'm not annoying!'  
  
'Are too! What do ya mean by again? I ain't ever done this b'fore!' But the voice had already retreated back deep into his mind not to return for a while, 'What ever I need some air.'  
  
*****************  
  
Tasuki sighed from his spot on the rock as looked out into the pond shimmering in the moonlight. The moon's refection in the water only served to remind him of how cold it was and that he was only wearing a pair of pants.  
  
'Why am I out here without anythin' warm ta wear?'  
  
"Why are you out here without anything warm to wear?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind him and a coat was dropped onto his shoulders.  
  
"None of yer business," Tasuki scoffed but snuggled into the warmth anyway.   
  
Tamahome shrugged as he sat down beside him, "I guess it's not but it'd be irritating to have someone sneeze while we're summoning Suzaku."  
  
Tasuki scowled, "I'm not gonna get sick."  
  
Tamahome smirked, "You may be a Suzaku Seishi but you're not immune to colds."  
  
"Yeah well, YOU may be a Suzaku Seishi but yer not invincible!" Tasuki snapped.  
  
"I may not be invincible but that doesn't mean you can beat me," Tamahome said arrogantly.  
  
"I can so beat you! In fact I would've if Miaka hadn't told me not ta!" Tasuki screamed.  
  
"Well, that only shows that Miaka AND everyone else likes me better, ne?"   
  
Tasuki glowered and prepared to pounce him but stopped when he realized that it was true. They all DID like Tamahome better, even Hotohori who was Tamahome's rival for Miaka's love. It was all true.  
  
Surprised at Tasuki's silence Tamahome began to think he went a bit too far, "Sorry, that was a bit harsh not to mention completely untrue. I shouldn't've have said that," Tamahome put a hand on Tasuki's shoulder.  
  
Tasuki just shrugged and looked up and blushed again as he realized how close his face was to Tamahome's, then blushed again has he remembered what happened last time they were this close. He noticed Tamahome blushing as well apparently they were having the same thought process but, either way neither of the men was pulling away.  
  
"Uhm, so I had this weird dream, I think you'll find it interestin'," Tasuki said still not moving.   
  
"Really, now? What was it about?" Tamahome said moving closer to Tasuki not aware of what he was doing or what was happening.  
  
"Yeah," Tasuki said and then slowly continued, "It was 'bout Chiriko an' he was one of th' Seiryuu spies out ta kill us when we were summonin' Suzaku 'cause our chi was under control an' open. But, I ain't too worried 'bout it."  
  
"You shouldn't be, we're completely safe here," Tamahome said smiling.  
  
A single bead of sweat went down Tasuki's face.   
  
And just like that their lips touched, it was just like last time, the kiss was soft and light the lips were barely touching really but, it was sweet.  
**  
***************  
  
It was the day of the summoning and everyone was excited to finally see Suzaku and have their wishes, well Miaka's wishes granted, especially Nuriko who was looking forward to becoming a woman. Of course the star of this fic was not excited as he was currently worried about the dream he had and was eyeing Chiriko suspiciously.  
  
'What do I do? Talkin' *cough* to Tamahome was no help and the summoning of Suzaku is 'bout ta begin!' Miaka began to speak, 'Scratch that the summoning has begun! I have ta do somethin'! This is goin' exactly the way it was in my dream! Screw this I'm goin' after Chiriko and no ones gonna stop me!' Tasuki made up his mind and lunged at Chiriko.  
  
"Ah! Tasuki what are you doing!" Chiriko screamed as Tasuki grabbed him and pulled his flute away from his hands.  
  
"Tasuki! Tasuki! Stop it!" Miaka cried from behind the fire as Tamahome and Hotohori ran up to her side.  
  
"Miaka believe me this isn't Chiriko! He's not even a follower of Suzaku! He's a Seiryuu spy and he was planning on attacking us with his flute when we were defenseless!" Tasuki shouted as he struggled with 'Chiriko'.  
  
"He lies! Haven't I done nothing but help you? Why should you listen to him? He has no proof!" 'Chiriko' yelled trying to get out of Tasuki's hold.  
  
"That is enough Tasuki! I do not know what you have against Chiriko but you have no right to attack him! Unhand Chiriko at once!" Hotohori commanded from in front of Miaka determined to protect her even if it was from Tasuki.   
  
"Please let go of him Tasuki so, we can talk this out!" Miaka screamed coming out from behind Hotohori and trying to pull Tasuki's arms from around 'Chiriko'.  
  
Tasuki froze. His own priestess did not trust him? The girl he protected from danger even at the risk of his life? He like 'Chiriko' had done nothing but give his life for her yet she didn't trust him enough to let him do this? If she didn't trust him why was he making the effort?  
  
'Chiriko' took the chance to hit Miaka's hand that was holding the scroll so that it fell into the fire then ran out only to have all the Suzaku Seishi except for Tasuki and Mitsukake chase after him.  
  
*****************  
  
When they came back they found the real Chiriko standing at the door and began to summon Suzaku but found that they couldn't without the scroll when Taiitsukun appeared telling them that they had to get a Shinzaho dedicated to Genbu and then one dedicated to Byakko.  
  
She also gave them a few new things to help them on their way like tuning Tasuki tessen into diamond which cheered him up after what Miaka had said to him and now they were all getting ready for the trip to Hokkan but first relaxation.  
  
*****************  
  
Tasuki sighed as he saw the lights in the air of the Star-Gazing Festival. Miaka and Nuriko had wanted him to come but he couldn't. Why would he? It was obvious Miaka didn't trust him and Nuriko was probably just putting up with him because he was one of the Suzaku Seishi.  
  
"What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Miaka and Nuriko?"  
  
"What is it wit you an' comin' up b'hind people an' askin' questions?" Tasuki said turning around to face Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome just shrugged again, "So why are you here and not with Miaka and Nuriko?"  
  
"Why ain't YOU?"  
  
"Fair enough," Tamahome coming up beside Tasuki, "You just seem depressed."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"What's with the small sentences?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"There's no getting through to you tonight!" Tamahome said throwing his hands up exasperated.  
  
Getting no response he began to walk back to his room when a voice stopped him.  
  
"You were right ya know."  
  
Tamahome stopped and turned to look at him curiously, "About what?"  
  
"That nobody likes me. It was obvious the way Miaka reacted when I grabbed Chi-Amiboshi," Tasuki said looking Tamahome in the eyes.  
  
Tamahome sighed, "First of all, I said they liked me better which I then said was not true. Second of all, it's not that Miaka didn't trust you she just didn't want Amiboshi getting hurt if you were wrong or you getting hurt if you were right."  
  
"How d'you know Tamahome? Are you Miaka?"  
  
"It's Miaka if she can trust Nakago at first sight she can definitely trust you."  
  
"Humph, if you say so. So, what's wrong with you?" Tasuki said uncrossing his arms.  
  
"It's nothing I can't handle." Tamahome replied walking away.  
  
"MAIKA DUMPED YOU DIDN'T SHE!!?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"SHUTUP!! SHE DID NOT!!"  
  
***************  
  
Sapphire:** Well there it is chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it! Btw I'd like to give some credit to geocities.com/kameleen7/ for the script!


End file.
